


Five Times Chloe Asked Beca For a Kiss, and One Time Beca Did

by TeaGlass



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Established Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Fluff, Gay Beca Mitchell, Gay Chloe Beale, Jealousy, Sickfic, Soft Beca Mitchell, Soft Chloe Beale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, bechloe - Freeform, slight AU, they really love each other guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGlass/pseuds/TeaGlass
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that shows off Bechloe's relationship throughout the movies and after.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real fanfic that I'm posting, so thanks for reading it. I wrote this for my best friend who loves bechloe a lot, so I hope I did them justice. Leaving kudos and comments is always appreciated :).

It takes Beca a minute to figure out what the hell just happened. One minute she’s mixing songs for the Bellas upcoming gig and the next a certain redhead blindsides her with a question she isn’t really sure how to respond to.

“Did you just ask me out?” Beca asks, still trying to comprehend the situation.

Chloe bites her lip to fight off a smile and nods.

“Out like on a date?” Beca tries to clarify.

“Yes, Becs like on a date.” Chloe laughs. “I thought we could go to that Italian place you love so much and maybe sing some karaoke?”

“How is that different from any other night we go out?”

“Well, for starters the girls wouldn’t be out with us, and I will pay for dinner.” Chloe smiles brightly at her. “If you feel uncomfortable at any point, then we can turn it into a girls’ night.”

“Okay.” Beca says.

“Really?” Chloe’s smile grows impossibly wider.

“Yeah, it would be fun to see you pay for something for a change.” Beca smirks at the redhead who makes a disapproving noise.

“I hope you aren’t this rude on our date, but I guess I can let it slide if you put on that black dress I like.” Chloe winks at her, and Beca can feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Dude, shut up.”

“I’ll pick you up Friday at seven?” She asks, ignoring Beca’s embarrassment.

“We live in the same house, you don’t need to come pick me up, unless you are planning on literally carrying me to the restaurant. Which you better not do, if you actually want it to go well.”

“Fine, I’ll meet you at the door at seven then.”

She throws Beca one last grin before sauntering out of the room. Now that Beca is alone, she starts to think about what actually happened. What the hell did she agree to? Of course she thought Chloe was gorgeous, and she might’ve fantasized about kissing her once or twice, but that didn’t mean this was a good idea. 

Then again, college was for trying new things as her father likes to remind her. Chloe also mentioned they could turn it into a girls’ night if she was uncomfortable. What was the harm in seeing where things could go?

********

Friday rolls around and Beca is waiting anxiously by the door. She wasn’t wearing her black dress, having opted for something a little less formal. She was wearing a white blouse with a black blazer and a pair of dark blue jeans.

All the other Bellas were out, which was for the best. This way she didn’t have to answer any awkward questions.

Her thoughts are put on pause, however, when Chloe comes walking down the stairs in a deep emerald dress that reaches just past her knees. Beca catches herself staring at the other woman and wills herself to stop.

“You look great.” Chloe beams at her.

“Thanks, so do you.” Beca replies, still subtly letting her eyes wander.

“You didn’t wear your black dress, though.” Chloe says with a pout.

“You gotta earn that dress first.” Beca shrugs.

“Ooh, a challenge, I like it.”

Beca feels her face heat up at that and clears her throat. “Shall we go? We don’t want to miss our reservation.” Chloe agrees, but still smirks at her reaction.

The restaurant is within walking distance, so they get there quickly. Once inside, they are shown to a small table at the back by the hostess. The room is dimly lit with candles on every table which gives it a romantic atmosphere. There is soft music playing in the background and the place is filled with the smell of freshly baked bread and garlic.

“Are you feeling adventurous tonight or are you going to order lasagna like always?” Chloe asks while they’re browsing the menu.

“I don’t always order lasagna.” Chloe quirks her brow at her. “Okay fine, maybe I do, but it’s so good.” Beca admits. This makes the redhead laugh as she continues her browsing. 

The waiter comes along and takes their orders. Chloe orders spinach ravioli with a cream sauce, and Beca, feeling bold, orders spaghetti with chicken and a pesto sauce.

“Very brave of you.” Chloe teases.

“I don’t know why you are so surprised, I’m a very brave person.”

Again, Chloe laughs and this time Beca joins her. After this conversation flows, touching on the Bellas, class, and family. The two women enjoy their food, all the while getting lost in their own little bubble. They share tiramisu as dessert and Beca can feel a warm tingly sensation grow in her stomach as the night wears on.

They are still deep in conversation when a waiter stops by their table.

“I’m sorry ladies, but we are closing up soon.” He says.

“Oh yes of course, we’re sorry.” Beca apologizes.

The waiter smiles politely and walks back to the kitchen. Beca grabs her phone out of her purse and gapes at it.

“Dude, it’s almost 2 am. I didn’t even notice it was getting so late.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, right? I’ll go pay the bill, be right back.”

When Chloe returns, they make their way outside into the chilly night air. Silence falls between them as they start walking back to campus, they decided not to bother with karaoke as it was already quite late. Beca didn’t want the night to end yet, but she couldn’t think of a way to stretch their time together.

They’re almost at the door when Chloe stops walking.

“I really enjoyed tonight.” She says with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I did too.”

“Does that mean you are up for a second date?”

“Definitely.” Beca replies quickly. “…If you want to of course.” She tries to play it cool but is sure her fast response has already given her away.

“I would love that.” The redhead says with a grin.

“Great… cool… yeah, so I’m gonna head inside now.” Beca stumbles awkwardly over her words.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” The other woman asks innocently.

“Am I?” Beca scrunches up her nose, trying to think of what she could be forgetting.

“A date usually ends with a kiss Becs.” It’s Chloe’s turn to blush and Beca hesitates for a moment but leans into the redhead. She inches forward, bit by bit, heart rate spiking. When she’s almost at her destination, however, she chickens out and kisses her on the cheek.

“Goodnight Chloe.” She whispers and bolts for the door. Leaving Chloe outside with a hand on her cheek and a look of quiet delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca has been pacing up and down backstage for the past five minutes. Where the hell was everyone? They had to get on stage in almost 15 minutes, yet there was no Bella in sight. Why did the others always have to make Beca this stressed at the last minute?

Suddenly someone comes up behind her and wraps their arms around her waist.

“Miss me?” Chloe asks while Beca struggles out of her grasp.

“Yes actually, you and the other Bellas. We’re going on in 15 minutes.” Her voice goes up in pitch at the last part as her frustration grows.

“Okay, you need to calm down. Want me to give you a backrub, babe?” The redhead is already reaching for her shoulders, but Beca bats away her hands.

“I don’t need a backrub and please don’t call me that.” Making the redhead pout at her.

Beca and Chloe had been dating for 3 months now, but Beca still wasn’t completely comfortable with PDA and pet names. Don’t get her wrong, she loved being Chloe’s girlfriend. Chloe was sweet, attentive and loving, and that was all great, just not in public. Especially with the other Bellas around.

The first time they were caught kissing, the Bellas screamed and whistled so loudly that Beca’s ears were still recovering. Not to mention the fact that after everyone calmed down, there was a lot of money exchanges and exclamations of ‘I knew it!’ going around, which was a whole other level of embarrassing.

She was trying to get better though, because Chloe was a very tactile person and couldn’t always help herself.

“I’m sorry Chlo, I shouldn’t snap at you.”

Chloe’s pout quickly transforms into a grin. “Don’t worry about it, I like it when you’re bossy.”

“Chloe…” Beca whines and looks around to see if anybody heard her. Chloe just giggles in response.

“Where are the others?” Beca asks to change the subject.

“They were just getting a last-minute snack, they’ll be back soon.”

That didn’t really settle Beca’s mind, because when it came to the Bellas and snacks, it was serious business. Beca really needed everyone to be ready though. It was the semi-finals tonight and they needed to be on top of their game if they wanted to reach Lincoln Center again.

“Ten minutes.” The stagehand calls to them.

“Okay, that’s it, I’m going to look for them. You just stay here and don’t move.” Beca says.

“I don’t know.” Chloe says thoughtfully, making Beca stop in her tracks. “Maybe I’ll sit this one out.”

Beca whirls back around to face the redhead. “Dude, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, my throat’s just been bothering me a bit.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner.” Beca looks at her girlfriend desperately.

“I just didn’t want to upset you. I know how much this means to you.”

“Upset me? What…”

“There is a cure though.” Chloe interrupts her and grins mischievously.

“What are you playing at, Beale?” Beca looks at her girlfriend suspiciously.

“Nothing… I’m only looking for something to soothe my throat.”

Chloe’s grin broadens and Beca feels like she’s missing something. The redhead is usually blunter about her wants and feelings, so Beca doesn’t really know what to do with this situation. She needed to tread carefully, because Chloe was planning something, and that usually meant trouble.

“I don’t think there is time to get you tea with honey, so can you just try to sing?”

Chloe sighs dramatically. “I don’t think tea would’ve worked anyway, I need something else, something sweeter.”

This was getting ridiculous. Why couldn’t she just say what she needed, so Beca could fix it and get on with the performance. They only had a few minutes left, so there was no time to waste.

“Just tell me what you need Chlo, so we can get this show on the road.”

“Well, my father always told me that kisses from a pretty girl could cure anything.”

You had got to be kidding her. “You don’t have a sore throat, do you?”

“Of course I do, and I need a kiss to cure it.” Chloe bats her eyes innocently.

“Well, go find Stacie then, and when you’re there bring them all here because we have to go on soon.”

“No, that just won’t do. I think only the kiss from a beautiful brunette with one hell of a singing voice will do.”

Beca splutters at the compliments. She was never any good at taking them, especially if they came from Chloe. She could feel the flush creeping its way up the back of her neck and settle into her cheeks. Why did she always have to blush in Chloe’s presence?

“I don’t know anyone like that, so I’m afraid you’re going to have to perform with a sore throat.” Beca tries to evade.

Chloe takes Beca’s hands and interlaces their fingers and steps closer. “You really don’t know anyone who fits that description?”

Chloe was very distracting at this proximity, but she needed to be strong. She couldn’t reward her for playing games.

Chloe smiles shyly and bites her lip.

Or, you know, she could let it slide, she was only human. How Beca resisted kissing that stupidly gorgeous face for two years she will never know. Damn her oblivious nature.

Chloe is still waiting for her to make a move, giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to. Funnily enough, that makes her decide to lean in.

Their lips meet and Chloe lets out a happy little sigh. Chloe disentangles one hand to run through Beca’s hair which makes the brunette melt. Beca feels her stress dissipate as she gets lost in the sensation of soft lips against hers.

“Beca and Chloe sittin’ in a tree!” A familiar Australian accent interrupts the couple.

Beca startles and tries to distance herself from Chloe. The redhead won’t let her get too far though, because she still has a hold on her hand.

“Took you long enough.” Chloe yells over the Bellas who joined in on the song.

The others laugh and take their places, because the stagehand signals that they’re up in 30 seconds.

Before they go on stage Chloe stops her with a teasing smile. “Thanks for helping me, my throat has never felt better.”

The show they put on gets them the first place and a spot in the finale at Lincoln center, and Beca feels that they might need to start every show like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bellas are working harder than they’ve ever done before, because they need to show those DSM assholes who’s boss. They’re working on their choreography which is an intricate combination of clapping, snapping and doing it all at the right time. Let’s just say they’ve been at it for a long time and people were starting to get frustrated.

Beca also noticed that Chloe has been messing up more than normal. That’s why she calls for a break which the Bellas take gratefully. She grabs some water and makes her way over to her girlfriend.

“You okay?” Beca asks, offering Chloe some water, who refuses with a shake of her head.

“Just a headache, nothing I can’t handle.” She smiles, but it turns into a grimace.

“You sure? Because I can call this session off, so you can have some rest.”

“Are you crazy?! We need every bit of training we can to beat those cocky Germans.”

“Okay.” Beca laughs while holding her hands up in defense. “If you start feeling worse, you say something okay?”

Chloe gets up and gives Beca’s nose a quick kiss. “I love it when you’re worried about me.” Flashing her a real smile this time.

They go back to the routine until Amy’s whining becomes unbearable, so she decides to call it a day. Chloe was also looking a little pale, and Beca knew she didn’t have a lot of energy left.

She also doesn’t say anything the whole way back to the Bella house, and Beca is starting to worry about her. It wasn’t like her to be so quiet, or to be unfocussed during dance rehearsals.

When they get inside Beca follows Chloe to the kitchen. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little off.”

“Yeah, I think I just need some sleep, so I’m gonna head up.”

“I’ll join you in a bit, I’ve just got to tweak the song with Em a little first.”

********

The little turns into a lot, and it’s 1 am when they finally finish. They walk up together, but part ways when Beca has to go up another level. She tiptoes into the room to make sure she doesn’t wake Chloe. God knows she needs her sleep. When she gets closer to the bed, however, she stops her efforts to stay silent.

Chloe was tangled in the sheets with sweat beading down her forehead, her face was twisted into a frown. She seemed to be having a nightmare, so Beca kneels beside her and tries to nudge her awake, but to no avail. She tries shaking with more force, until glassy blue eyes meet hers.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asks hoarsely while trying to get up but Beca pushes her back down.

“Hey Chlo, it seemed like you were having a bad dream, are you okay?”

“I don’t feel so good.” She whispers pitifully.

Beca’s heart breaks a little hearing that voice. She reaches out her hand and lays it on Chloe’s forehead. The skin is almost scorching hot.

“I’m going to get you a cold towel and some ibuprofen, okay?” Beca gets up but is stopped by Chloe’s small whimper.

“Please don’t leave me alone.” She begs.

“I’ll be back in just a second, honey, but you gotta let me take care of you.” Chloe nods, but is still pouting when Beca gets up to get the supplies.

Chloe is already nodding off again, when Beca returns. “Hey, can you open your eyes for me again, honey?” 

The redhead blinks at her slowly and Beca would have found it adorable if she wasn’t so worried. She opens the packet of ibuprofen and hands Chloe two. She also hands over a glass of water.

“Can you take those for me?” Beca watches her girlfriend put the pills in her mouth reluctantly and hold the glass up to her lips. 

“Slow sips, Chlo.” Beca warns.

After she’s done, she lays back down and Beca puts the cold towel over her forehead. Chloe sighs contently and drifts slowly back to sleep. Beca stays beside her to make sure she’s really asleep, before getting up and changing into her pajamas.

She lays down next to Chloe and watches her sleep. Her breathing is a little shallow and she is still way too warm, but at least she isn’t having a nightmare anymore. It doesn’t take long before sleep finds Beca too.

********

Beca is startled awake by a sudden noise. She goes to ask Chloe if she heard it too but finds her side of the bed cold and empty. Shit, where did she go? It’s then that she hears the noise again, and this time she’s able to figure out it’s coming from the bathroom.

She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. The sight that meets her makes her rush over. Chloe is sat on the floor, head against the wall, looking paler than a ghost and absolutely exhausted.

“Oh, honey.” Beca murmurs and sits down beside the redhead after flushing the toilet.

“Why do I feel so awful?” Chloe’s voice barely reaches above a whisper.

“Because you have the flu, and the flu sucks.”

Beca puts an arm around her girlfriend and lets her snuggle in close. “We should probably get you off the cold tiles.” Beca whispers into her hair.

“No, ‘m too tired to m’ve.” The redhead mumbles.

Beca ignores this and pulls her up and practically drags her back to bed. She lays her down gently while tucking her in. Chloe’s eyes start to droop, but she tries to fight it.

“Sweetie, I really think you should go to sleep, it’ll help make you feel better.” Beca urges.

“No, d’nt want to sleep… nightmares.”

“I’ll wake you right back up, if I see you having nightmares, I promise.”

“I need a kiss, f’r good luck.” Chloe slurs sleepily.

“Even when you’re sick, you try to make a move on me.” Beca laughs silently.

“Pleeaaasseeee…” Chloe tries to use her puppy dog eyes but fails miserably.

“Fine, but only because you’re sick.” 

Beca puts her lips against a slightly sweaty forehead.

“Now go to sleep and get better, because I can’t deal with Amy on my own.” Beca whispers to her.

She watches as Chloe drifts off with a content smile on her face. “I love you.” She murmurs to her girlfriend’s sleeping form.


	4. Chapter 4

The afterparty of the final USO performance is a small but lively affair. All the bands are in attendance together with Khaled’s crew and a few US soldiers. Some of the Bellas have created an impromptu dance floor, and more people are joining them as the booze flows.

Beca steers clear of the dancing crowd and finds herself taking a seat next to Theo at the bar.

“Not much of a dancer either, huh?” Beca asks.

“No, definitely not. I suffer from what they call two left feet.” Theo laughs. “I don’t recall you being that bad at it though.”

“It just seems weird to dance in front of all of my employees. Because they totally are now, right?” Beca grins, reminding Theo of the job offer she got from Khaled earlier that evening.

Theo shakes his head in amused disbelief. “I guess you’re right, boss. Your friends seem to be having fun though.”

Beca looks back at her friends who are wrapped up in a dance battle with Evermoist. It looked to be a friendly battle though, because both parties were laughing at Amy’s antics.

“Yeah, dancing outside of a performance is not really my thing.” Beca shrugs and takes another sip of her drink. It’s some sort of cocktail that Chloe had picked for her. Speaking of Chloe, where was her girlfriend?

She scans the crowd for a familiar head of red hair and after a while Beca spots her. She is surrounded by a group of soldiers who seem to be laughing a little too hard at her jokes.

Beca feels her grip on her glass tighten as she grits her teeth as jealousy hits her full force. She knows she shouldn’t let it bother her, because Chloe loves her, and she has nothing to worry about. Still, guys who so blatantly drool over her girlfriend were an immediate threat.

Theo chuckles beside her. “You wanna go over there and mark your territory, boss?”

“I can have you fired for those kinds of comments.” Beca replies moodily which only makes him laugh harder.

Beca shoves him hard enough to make him almost fall off the barstool. He holds his hands up in defeat. “Fine, I’ll stop, before you do some real damage. That Chicago guy is about to make a move though.”

Beca’s head snaps back into Chloe’s direction and sees that almost all the guys have moved away, except for one. Chicago is standing really close to Chloe who is talking animatedly. Beca abandons her drink and marches over to the pair.

“…that’s probably the biggest reason I’m excited to become a vet.” Chloe rambles.

“Hey babe, I’ve been looking for you.” Beca cuts in, arm going around the redhead’s waist.

“Hi Becs, you remember Chicago, right? He was one of the soldiers who helped us out on the tour.”

Beca gives the man her most unimpressed look. “Yeah, I remember.”

Chloe gets clingy when she’s had a few drinks, so it doesn’t take long for her to wrap her arms around Beca’s neck and snuggle into the curve of her neck.

Beca delights in the way Chicago’s face goes from confused to understanding and lastly disappointment. Beca smiles at him smugly while he makes up an excuse to leave.

“Babe, come dance with me.” Chloe says excitedly as she pulls on Beca’s hand in the direction of the dancefloor.

Beca immediately curses her jealous nature for putting her in this position. “I’m not really in the mood Chlo.”

“Pretty please.” She says with her big puppy dog eyes.

Damn those baby blues. Beca really should be immune to them by now, but every time Chloe used them, she was unable to refuse her anything.

“Fine, but only for a little while.”

The smile she got in return was worth any embarrassment she might feel. God, Chloe was beautiful, she actually couldn’t blame the soldiers for trying to flirt with her.

Chloe twirls her around onto the dancefloor. Beca tries to shake off her awkwardness and follow Chloe’s lead. The other Bellas join them quickly, and Beca almost forgets why she didn’t want to dance in the first place.

After a while Chloe drags her away to the bar claiming that she’s thirsty. As Chloe orders two more of the sweet monstrosities from earlier, they are joined by two guys. Beca remembers them as being in the group that was drooling over her girlfriend.

“Ooh Becs, have you met Charlie and Matt yet?” Chloe asks after spotting the two.

“No I haven’t, but it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Beca says through gritted teeth.

“I was just talking to them, they’ve known each other since they were kids, isn’t that cool?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah, we went to school together, and decided to join the army together as well.” Charlie says and Matt nods along.

Both only have eyes for Chloe who smiles at them brightly. Yeah, this needs to stop soon, before she punches one of them. It seemed that she needed to play the overly affectionate girlfriend again.

“So babe, what else did these nice boys tell you?” Beca asks sweetly while pulling Chloe’s arm over her shoulder and entwining their fingers.

“Oh, just that they’ve been here for 4 months, and that they really liked our performance.”

The guys take the hint and look at the pair sheepishly. “We probably should get back to the base, it’s getting late.” One of them says eventually and they both beat a quick retreat.

“You can look a little less smug, Becs.”

Beca immediately stops smirking and gives Chloe an embarrassed look. “I’m sorry, but they were being a little too persistent for my taste.”

“I love you and only you, you know that right?” Chloe asks her.

“I love you too, and I do know that. It’s just that my jealousy gets to me sometimes.”

Beca fiddles with Chloe’s fingers, she feels a little stupid for the way she acted. None of her previous relationships made her act this way, but maybe that’s because none of them made her feel this way either. She had said ‘I love you’ in those relationships too but hadn’t known what it meant, until Chloe showed her.

“How about you kiss me to keep all those pesky boys away.” Chloe grinned wickedly.

Beca went without hesitation and wrapped her arms around the redhead. The startled noise her reward that she swallowed greedily. After what feels like hours Beca breaks away for air.

“How about we leave this place and continue this somewhere else.” Chloe’s pupils are blown wide and all Beca can do is nod eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

Why did traffic always have to suck when Beca was in a hurry? It felt like the universe was always conspiring against her in these moments. She honked her horn again hoping this time it would make everyone move. It didn’t.

She was in a hurry, because today was her and Chloe’s four-year anniversary and they were going out to dinner to celebrate. First, however, Beca needed to get home to change into something fancier and touch up her makeup. The universe had decided to make it nearly impossible though.

The radio stopped playing to signal an incoming call. “Hey Chlo, I’m getting there as fast as I can, but this stupid traffic jam is making it really hard.” She started apologetically.

“No problem, I’m going to head out though to make sure they don’t give up our table to anyone else.” Chloe rushed.

“I’ll meet you there then. See you soon, love you.”

“Love you too.”

The call ended and the music started back up. Chloe had sounded strangely nervous, she wasn’t usually so stressed about making their reservations. Beca’s thoughts are put to the back of her mind when she sees the traffic in front of her move again.

********

In the end Beca is only 15 minutes late when she joins Chloe at their table. She leans over to give her a quick kiss.

“Sorry I’m late, but traffic really was murder today.” Beca apologizes while she sits down.

“No worries, I’m just glad you’re here.”

Beca takes a second to appreciate Chloe’s dress. It was the green sparkly one she loved that hugged her in all the right ways. That dress could make any of her bad day better.

When Beca meets Chloe’s eyes again, she catches the redhead smirking. Beca feels the heat rising in her cheeks for being caught staring and she coughs awkwardly.

“Have you ordered any drinks yet?” Beca asks.

Chloe still looks too smug for Beca’s taste when she shakes her head in response. “No I thought I’d wait for you.”

Beca flags down a waitress and they both order a glass of wine and something to eat. She thinks she recognizes the waitress from one of the other times they were here. They’ve been here quite a few times before. It was a slightly upscale restaurant with a nice intimate atmosphere, they went here for big occasions like birthdays or anniversaries. The staff was really friendly, and the food was amazing.

They chat about their day for a bit while their wine is served, but Beca gets distracted by Chloe’s fiddling more and more. It’s really not like her to be so nervous, unless she was missing something.

“Chloe, are you okay? You’ve been acting nervous ever since I got here.”

“What? Yeah, I’m totes fine.” Chloe says and forces her hands to lay still on the table. “See?”

“Okay, I would’ve believed you if you hadn’t started bouncing your knee under the table. What’s going on?”

“I’m just a little on edge, because the test scores are published online tonight, and I’m worried I failed.”

Beca isn’t entirely convinced, because when Chloe came home after the test, she couldn’t stop talking about how great it had gone. She lets it slide though and decides to change the subject.

“I totally forgot to officially wish you a happy anniversary, so happy 4th anniversary babe.” Beca smiles widely and clinks her glass against Chloe’s.

“Happy anniversary, may there be many more.” Chloe replies with the same happy energy.

Their food is served, and Beca realizes how hungry she actually was. She digs in with enthusiasm and moans at the amazing flavors. Her and Chloe eat in content silence only breaking it to comment on the food or something that happened that day.

“Shall we order some dessert?” Chloe asks as they finish their main course.

“I think I might explode if I eat any more, but you can go ahead.”

“How about we share some tiramisu?” Chloe asks.

“Just like our first date, oh Chloe you old romantic.” Beca chuckles.

When the dessert is served, however, Chloe only stabs at it with her fork and starts fiddling with her hands again.

“Hey Chlo, I’m not going to be able to finish this on my own, so maybe stop molesting your half and actually put something in your mouth.” Beca teases the redhead.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little spaced out.”

“Okay, that’s it, please tell me what’s wrong, because I know this is not about the exam.”

Chloe takes a deep breath as if preparing for something big. “Here goes nothing…”

“What…” Beca tries to ask but is cut off by Chloe.

“Since the day I met you, I knew you were special. Little did I know how special you actually were and how much you mean to me, but I know now and let me tell you, you mean everything to me and more. You make me feel more, want more, and love more than I could possibly imagine, so that’s why I have a very important question to ask you…” Chloe had gotten down on one knee, holding up a small black box containing a simple silver ring with a diamond in the centre surrounded by smaller ones. “Beca Effin’ Mitchel, will you marry me?”

Beca feels tears form in her eyes as she’s struck speechless. She puts a hand over her mouth and nods her head vigorously.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, you amazing dork.”

Beca flies off of her chair to hug her fiancée and lets the tears roll down her face freely. After a few seconds she leans back and puts her hands on either side of Chloe’s face, smiling at the redhead so widely her jaw aches. She wipes away Chloe’s own tears and lets out a watery laugh while she slides on the ring.

“Well, are you going to kiss me or what?” Chloe says through a mix of a sob and a laugh.

Beca wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her soundly but breaks the kiss so she can let out a giddy laugh. She was going to marry Chloe, how did she get to be this lucky?

The two leave the restaurant with their bill being taken care off by the restaurant. Beca can’t stop looking at the ring barely daring to believe it’s true. They walk arm in arm unable to stop touching and smiling at one another. Beca feels like she could fly by the force of her happiness alone, nothing can bring her down.


	6. Chapter 6

The big day had finally come and Beca had never felt more unprepared and ready at the same time. She was nervously adjusting her sleeves again, everything had to be perfect, Chloe deserved nothing less.

She had decided she would be more comfortable in a suit but was already regretting the decision. There were so many details to a suit that needed to be perfectly tied or pulled or peeking out that it was driving her crazy. She looked nice though, if she did say so herself. It was dark blue with a white dress shirt and a black bowtie, she also had a piece of the wedding bouquet pinned to the left side of her jacket.

The door bursts open to let in her best man, woman really, Amy. “Are you ready to finally make an honest woman out of Chloe or do you need my help sneaking out of the window. I can help either way.”

“That won’t be necessary, Ames. I’m ready to walk down that aisle.”

“Technically that’s Chloe’s job, but I guess you get to walk down it to get to the officiant, so yeah let’s go crush this wedding!”

They make their way downstairs and walk across the garden to the edge of the lake where the wedding was taking place. They had decided on a spring wedding which was paying off, because the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and the sight was breathtaking.

“Hello Beca, great to see you again.” Peter, the officiant, says. “Ready to take the big leap?”

“You have no idea.” Beca replies with a big smile.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?”

Beca turns to face the crowd of family and friends, who are all standing after the music started, blocking Beca’s view. First, all the groomswomen and bridesmaids make their way up the aisle to stand off to the side. The bridesmaids are wearing simple pale pink dresses to match the cherry blossom and the groomswomen are all wearing black tuxedoes. Beca doesn’t really care about them though, not to be rude, but she was just dying to see her soon-to-be wife.

It doesn’t take long for her wish to be granted, because Chloe appears from behind the crowd at the beginning of the aisle on her father’s arm. The air is knocked out of Beca’s lungs and tears well up in her eyes. Chloe was absolutely radiant, her dress had a lace bodice decorated with a floral applique which continued slightly onto the waist of the dress. Her hair was in an elegant updo and the sun reflecting off of it made it glow a fiery red. The most amazing part of all, however, was her smile, so bright it could outshine any star, and it was directed only at Beca.

Chloe was nearing her place under the tree, and Beca’s heart is beating faster than it has ever done before, but it stutters to a halt when Chloe stops right in front of her.

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” Beca whispers hoarsely.

“You look quite gorgeous yourself.” Chloe whispers back, radiant smile still in place.

“Dearly beloved,” the officiant starts, “we are gathered here today to join these women in matrimony.”

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur for Beca, it’s a miracle she says her ‘I do’s’ at the right time and repeats all the words Peter wants her to, because all she can focus on is Chloe. She loses herself in those beautiful blue eyes full of vibrance and life, sparkling with promise of a future together. She is shaken out of her reverie when Amy hands her the ring.

“I believe the two of you have prepared your own vows?”

Both women nod and turn to each other fully. They both give the other giddy smiles, before Chloe takes a big steadying breath.

“Beca, before I met you, I never knew my heart was missing a feisty-brunette-shaped hole. As I got to know you though, it got more and more apparent, until I couldn’t go one more day without making you mine officially. I love you and I will till the day I die.”

Chloe slides the ring onto Beca’s finger and squeezes her hand, signaling to Beca that it was her turn. Beca’s palms are sweaty, but she fights the urge to wipe them on her pants.

“I honestly never believed in love, it didn’t work out for my parents so why would it for me? It wasn’t until this perky redhead said hello to me all those years ago that I started to believe again. Because all of those dumb clichés you hear about love as a child, they’re all true with you. Chloe, you make my heart stop, you take my breath away, and without you I feel like I’m incomplete. I love you more than anything and I want to make you mine forever.”

Beca takes the ring and slowly slides it into place. Their hands are both trembling, but their smiles have not wavered for a second.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Chloe is still looking at her ring in awe, so Beca takes advantage of the moment to whisper. “Well, are you going to kiss me or what?” Echoing her wife’s words from months before.

Chloe gives a watery giggle and hooks her arm around Beca’s neck to pull her close. Cheers erupt as they kiss, and the music starts back up again. They break the kiss to walk down the aisle while the guests throw rice over them.

********

Much later, during the party, Beca is still buzzing with excited energy. Her wife, she still can’t believe she can say that now, was off to get them some drinks. She felt like the happiest woman alive right now, another cliché Chloe helped prove correct.

She spots Chloe coming through the crowd in her much less extravagant white dress, she changed into after the reception. She sets the drinks down on the table and drops herself casually into Beca’s lap, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.

“Did I tell you I loved you today?” Chloe asks with an excited giggle.

“Yes, but I don’t mind hearing it again.” Beca says while kissing the top of her wife’s head.

“I love you.” Chloe sighs contently.

“I love you too, you awesome nerd.”

They sit in peaceful silence watching the milling crowd of their friends and family. The Bellas have taken over the dancefloor with some of the other younger people, while the older family members sit at tables spread across the room talking to one another. All of these people were part of Beca’s family now, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Beca breaks the silence. “We have quite the family, don’t we?”

“We really do. I wouldn’t change them for the world though.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Beca notices the Bellas waving to get their attention. She really didn’t want to move from her spot with Chloe so comfortably snuggled into her lap, but also knew that if they didn’t move soon the Bellas would come over and drag them to the dancefloor.

Beca nudges Chloe. “Ready for a dance, my radiant wife?”

“I always am, my beautiful spouse.” Chloe giggles and gets up from Beca’s lap to hold out a hand to her. Beca takes it without hesitation.

They party till the early hours of the next morning which left them exhausted but happy. Their lives together as a married couple have started, and Beca hopes Chloe can make one more cliché true for her, that they lived happily ever after.


End file.
